Super Mario Strikers: World Series
by TheStarParty
Summary: When Mario and 7 other of his friends are pitted against each other in this crazy all out soccer tournament, who will win and who will lose? You get to decide! Vote via poll or review and hope the best for your contestant! Quarter Finals: Elimination: 8 players


**Second fanfiction! Also, disclaimer will be at the end of the story! Thanks!**

* * *

Toadsworth walked onto a stage, all around him were stands full to the brink with fans all kinds of creatures. The stadium looked to be a soccer field, but something was off, there were no outs. The boundaries were electric fences, and occasionally the metal would crinkle with the electricity it stored.

"How's the Mushroom Kingdom on this fine day?" Toadsworth questioned then continued after a few seconds of cheers, "It's my pleasure to announce the start of the Super Mario Strikers: World Series!"

The crowd went wild and Toadsworth bowed, "We have picked 12 contestants, and the fans have spoken for the 8 that will be competing."

Toadsworth went on, "The 1st to make it in was Rosalina and her Lumas!"

The crowd cheered as Rosalina walked up to the stand, blue fireworks exploded into the air.

Rosalina waved shyly, "Hi, uh, thanks for choosing me to participate. I hope I can win and I'll try my hardest."

Yet short and sweet the crowd, again, went wild and whistled, Rosalina thought she heard chanting. She blushed and quickly walked off the stage, her lumas following her.

Toadsworth cleared his throat, "Next, and my favorite, we have Princess Peach and her toads!"

Princess Peach ran up to the stage and pop music started to play, "Hey! You all know me, and I'm ready to beat the competition. I'll make you all proud!" Peach put her hands into a peace sign and ran off the stage, the toads said some jumbled words and followed.

Toadsworth paused a moment to let the crowd give the princess an extra cheer. "Now, welcome Bowser and his Kooplings!"

The crowd was silent as the big koopa strode in, "We're planning on destroying our competition, literally!" He laughed and walked out, his kooplings making sly remarks and comments on everything. As he left two bombs were thrown in the air and exploded, revealing a picture of Bowser's face.

Toadsworth coughed and continued, "Next up we have the one and only Mario with his sidekick Koopas!"

Mario ran in and started to clap in rhythm with the up-beat song playing, and the crowd followed, "Hey everyone, I'm glad you all picked me to beat the competition. I'll play my best, good luck to all!" He ran off the stage and the koopas followed rolling on their backs for a pretty cool effect.

"We love you Mario!" a koopa from the crowd was louder than the rest, and the crowd went into uproar.

Toadsworth didn't even get to announce the next person as they just jogged in and started to talk. "Thank you for letting me get a chance to play! I know I can win, and don't any team deny me!" It was Daisy, and a couple of snifits had followed her. She wore a triumphant smile as she ran off, snifits in tow.

The crowd cheered again, but this time without as much enthusiasm for the bragging brunette.

Toadsworth rolled his eyes, "Onward! Next as our sixth contestant we have King Boo with his squad od boos." Creepy music emitted from the speakers and seemingly out of no where boos appeared in the stands and scared a lot of people. King Boo took the pleasure in appearing right next to the mic, "Ah, thank for letting is _shine_ and hopefully we'll make history for our boo _kind._ " He stuck out his tongue at his joke and left, all his boos behind him.

Half the crowd cheered and the other half were still spooked from the entrance.

Suddenly the stadium glowed a green and Toadsworth announced the next participant, "And we all know the green man, get ready for Luigi!"

Luigi walked into the stadium with hammer bros at the ready, he bounced onto the stage and tipped his hat, "H-hey, I'm glad you all like me enough to pick me! I-i'll win for all my fans out there, can't wait to get started!"

The crowd went wild once more as the second to last contestant took off.

"Aaaaand to wrap up the players, as our last one we have..." Toadsworth paused and scratched his head in confusion, "It seems we have a tie between Wario and Waluigi."

Wario and Waluigi both went up to the stage and shook hands, "We're having two team captains, so we can wreck up twice the havoc!" The two fist pumped and smirked. Toadsworth just stared, "Well, there you have it!"

The two team captains left with their mixture of bom-ombs and goombas and Toadsworth took the stage again.

"Now, I need to announce how this will work. You see, every week we will post who will be playing who and posting the wins and losses. Since this is elimination, if a team loses they are officially out."

The crowd gasped.

"So that would make a total of 7 games, and our first one will be this week, so be ready!" Toadsworth smiled, "Can we get the 8 teams back out here for a round of applause?"

The eight teams walked to the center of the field and waved. Rosalina waved shyly, Peach shot peace signs, Bowser spit fire, Mario shook hands with other contestants, King Boo laughed, Luigi clapped his hands, Daisy put her hands on her hips and pointed at herself, and Wario and Waluigi were doing a bit of a weird dance.

"Let's support our team captains!" Toadsworth announced, "And let the World Series commence!"

The crowd, as always, cheered with mixed enthusiasm, who will win, and who will lose type of tension pinched the air.

* * *

 **Whoo hoo! My second fan-fiction is in! be sure to check the poll and vote for the first contestants on who should win and who should lose. I know his one is short because it's the beginning, it was 930 words long, but enjoy and please vote via poll or review!**

 **1st Bracket: (Quarter-Finals!) I'll update this chart once they're up. :)**

1st game: Mario vs. King Boo

Winner:

2nd game: Rosalina vs. Luigi

Winner:

3rd game: Daisy vs. Bowser

Winner:

4th game: Peach vs. Wario/Waluigi

Winner:


End file.
